En tus Manos
by RavenAK
Summary: Inesperadamente, el mensaje más importante de Spirit no estaba dirigido a su hija... SoulxMaka, lo juro xD Spoilers del manga.


"**En tus manos"** por RavenAK.

**Notas de Autora: **Ni el universo ni los personajes de Soul Eater me pertenecen, sólo es mía la idea sobre esta historia.

Debo advertir que contiene spoilers de los capítulos más recientes del manga, así que si no lo has leído, ahora sería un buen momento xD Y no, no es SpiritxSoul, aunque pueda parecerlo, eso sería demasiado crack XD

En fin, esta es la primera historia en español que publico, así que cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia será muy agradecida, ya que estoy un poco nerviosa xD

¡Espero de todo corazón que lo disfrutes!

* * *

><p>Spirit Albarn debía su fama a 2 cosas: la primera, el hecho de ser el arma personal de la propia Muerte; la segunda, el ser un Casanova, promiscuo encantador de mujeres. Por eso, al anunciársele que tomaría parte en la misión con destino a la Luna, cualquiera se esperaría que pasase sus últimos momentos antes de partir, embriagándose en algún club de moda acompañado por un variopinto grupo de señoritas.<p>

Pero no fue así, porque ante todo, Spirit era un esposo y padre… Bueno, un padre. Un padre promedio, de esos que se esforzaban constantemente por alegrar a sus hijos, e inexplicablemente terminaban haciéndolos enfadar. Y Spirit Albarn tenía prioridades, así que antes de salir a divertirse, antes de caer inconsciente murmurando el nombre de su ex esposa, tenía que asegurarse que su Makita estaría bien en su ausencia. Para ello, le entregaría el anillo de bodas que fue de su madre, para que con su poder la protegiera, y se aseguraría de hacerle saber lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Sin embargo, el asunto más importante que debía tratar antes de marcharse, se trataba de un mensaje, que inesperadamente, no estaba dirigido a su hija.

* * *

><p>Soul Eater, por su parte, también era famoso por 2 características: lo primero, el hecho de ser el sujeto más cool en todo Shibusen y, quién sabe, tal vez el mundo. Lo segundo, la lealtad desmedida hacia su Meister. Era bien sabido que sin importar lo que estuviera ocurriendo, él siempre estaría a su lado, y que la protegería de cualquier cosa y de cualquier persona que se atreviese a tratar de lastimarla.<p>

Por ello, era natural que sufriese un pequeñísimo mini ataque de pánico al enterarse que había sido convocado con carácter de urgencia a una reunión de Death Scythes a celebrarse en el auditorio de Shibusen. Con el descubrimiento de la ubicación del Kishin y todo el alboroto que se había creado a su alrededor, no pudo sino asumir que dicha reunión sería para asignarlo a la misión con destino a la Luna, con algún otro Meister, o tal vez por su cuenta, mientras Maka y el resto del Spartoi hacían su intento de salvar a Crona.

…No le agradaba la idea, por razones que jamás reconocería en voz alta.

La susodicha reunión estaba pautada para las 10 de la mañana, pero siendo el tipo cool que era, se aseguró de entrar deliberadamente a las 10:20, porque el retardo aparentemente casual lo haría ver genial, o eso pensaba él.

Para su desgracia, al entrar al auditorio con cara de cansancio –aunque no había hecho nada productivo en todo el día- y con actitud de descuido, encontró que los únicos presentes eran él y la actual Death Scythe: Spirit, para los allegados.

Oh, por Dios… Había sido el segundo en llegar.

Había sido _puntual_.

¡Era un _nerd,_ al igual que su compañera!

Su pequeño diálogo interno fue interrumpido bruscamente por las palabras del pelirrojo, quien estaba bien acomodado en una butaca del auditorio, sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo:

- Eater, llegas tarde.

- ¿Tarde? –miró a su alrededor –Parece que he llegado demasiado temprano. Eso, o Marie-sensei se perdió otra vez, y los demás han ido en su búsqueda.

- Nadie más vendrá.

- ¿Eh?

- He dicho que nadie más vendrá – finalmente se dignó a mirarlo – Sólo nos reuniremos tú y yo.

Bien… Eso sonaba aterrador, preocupante, y tal vez un poco gay. O Spirit se había vuelto loco y había decidido matar al resto de las Death Scythes, o iba a invitar a Soul a una cita. Francamente, ambas ideas le daban escalofríos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Stein-hakase me lo dijo: "reunión de Death Scythes, a las 10, no faltes".

-No dijo que se reunirían _todas_ las Death Scythes, ¿o sí?

Aterrador. Aterrador. Definitivamente _aterrador_.

-Ah… -intentó dar una respuesta casual. –Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo –su mirada era muy seria, algo que el adolescente no acostumbraba ver. Trató de mantenerse cerca de la puerta, en caso que se le ocurriese tratar de matarlo… o algo.

-Eh, viejo, escucha, lo que Maka te haya dicho no es verdad, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Jamás he tocado a Blair, es ella quien-!

-No se trata de eso –lo cortó tajante, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber esa historia. –Hay un mensaje que quiero darte.

-¿Un mensaje?

-Un mensaje, así es –se puso de pie- Como sabrás, he sido asignado a la misión con destino a la Luna, para eliminar al Kishin.

-Sí, eso he oído.

-Es bastante peligrosa… Nos han pedido escribir nuestra última voluntad en caso de que no logremos regresar…

-Vaya… Nunca habían llegado a esos niveles.

-Así es –suspiró- Lo primero que pensé fue escribir mi testamento y entregárselo a Maka-chan, pero… creo que preferiría hablar con ella en persona.

-¿Quieres… que te ayude a convencerla de venir? –intentó adivinar.

-No, no hace falta, ya sé cómo lograré reunirme con ella –dijo mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?

-Quiero pedirte un favor -¿Un favor, a él? El mundo debía estar por terminar- Quiero que cuides de Maka.

-Pues, duh, es lo que hago –contestó con tono cínico, aunque le sorprendiera que el padre de su compañera, quien no soportaba su presencia, le pidiera algo como eso tan seriamente- Es como, no sé, ¿mi trabajo?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –preguntó el mayor. Soul levantó una ceja como respuesta. -¿Por cuánto tiempo será tu trabajo?

-¿A…A qué te refieres? –No le gustaba como sonaba eso.

-Cuando yo me convertí en Death Scythe… -giró la cabeza a un lado, como mirando dentro de sus recuerdos –Me hice increíblemente popular, de pronto todo el mundo quería ser mi Meister, especialmente las chicas. De repente estaba rodeado de admiradoras, y debo reconocer que me gustaba la atención que recibía, pero… Me fui alejando de mi propia Meister, de quien me había convertido en Death Scythe, de quien había hecho de mí el hombre que soy… Aunque vivíamos juntos nos veíamos poco, y cuando finalmente Shinigami-sama me reclutó como su arma personal, nuestro vínculo de compañeros se disolvió oficialmente. Ella dijo que eso significaba que nos habíamos graduado, y que estaba lista para seguir su camino y cumplir su sueño de viajar por todo el mundo… Yo no podía…no podía dejar que se alejara de mí para siempre, que todo terminara así… Por eso le pedí matrimonio. Por eso nos casamos e hicimos una familia, porque no podía soportar la vida sin volver a verla…

-_Pero todos sabemos cómo terminó eso…_ -pensó Soul amargamente. Spirit no había sido necesariamente un esposo ejemplar, y al final, a pesar de todo, lo había arruinado; la había engañado y herido y la había dejado ir. Al final de todo, la madre de Maka se había marchado de todas formas, se habían separado, y él seguía siendo un pervertido. El matrimonio no sirvió para nada más que para prolongar su sufrimiento. Aunque, de no haberse unido ellos dos, no existiría Maka, así que, en algún lugar de su mente se sentía agradecido de que el viejo pervertido haya estado casado con esa desdichada mujer, a quien Maka tanto admiraba.

-Aún así, yo lo eché a perder –continuó Spirit, bajando la cabeza. –Perdí a la única persona a quien amé, y ahora estoy perdiendo el amor de mi única hija.

-… -Soul no sabía qué decir. Spirit simplemente estaba recibiendo lo que merecía, cosechando aquello que sembró (una metáfora increíblemente incómoda, tratándose de una guadaña); pero debía admitir que sentía pena por el viejo. Por un momento, tuvo el impulso de darle una palmadita en la espalda y decirle alguna frase esperanzadora, pero no. Sería extraño, desde todo punto de vista.

-Al final, aunque estuve a su lado, no fui capaz de cuidar de mi esposa; al contrario, sólo le hice más daño –dicho esto, levantó la mirada nuevamente. –Así que te pregunto de nuevo, ¿por cuánto tiempo será tu trabajo cuidar de Maka? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que la dejes, por otro trabajo, o por otra mujer?

-¿Q-Q-Qué estás…? –tartamudear no era cool, y tampoco lo era la expresión de sorpresa que era tan aparente en su rostro, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Qué clase de padre le preguntaría eso al… al… compañero de su hija? -¿Es que todos los idiotas de la familia Albarn dicen tonterías sin sentido? ¡No sé que sigo haciendo aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo escuchando la historia de tu vida!

-Cuando me respondas podrás marcharte –su tono era aún más serio que antes, y su mirada más amenazante. No estaba jugando. Le estaba demostrando cómo se comportaba una verdadera Death Scythe. -¿Vas a cuidar de ella, sí o no?

-Por supuesto que sí –respondió con seguridad.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-… -apretó los puños. –Mientras viva.

-Eres una Death Scythe. Tu fin último es convertirte en una de las armas oficiales de Shinigami-sama. Tarde o temprano, él será tu único Meister, tu misión será protegerlo a él… Tal vez acompañes a Maka en alguna misión de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, estará por su cuenta.

Soul sintió como algo inexplicable le aplastaba el pecho. La idea de tener otro Meister, de dejarla sola, era inconcebible, y sin embargo, Spirit la hacía sonar tan real y palpable. No era algo tan descabellado, y tampoco sería una pesadilla; al contrario, esa era la idea. Su meta había sido convertirse en una Death Scythe y trabajar junto a Shinigami-sama, nunca se había planteado lo que ocurriría después. Pero se suponía que era algo bueno, ¡se suponía que ese era su sueño! Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? ¿Por qué sentía que su mundo entero se caía a pedazos con la sola posibilidad de separarse de ella? ¿Por qué sentía que su vida entera se volvería vacía y carente de significado?

"_No podía dejar que se alejara de mí para siempre…"_

"_No podía soportar la vida sin volver a verla…"_

"_Por eso le pedí matrimonio…"_

En ese momento entendió las palabras de Spirit. Todo tenía sentido. Probablemente lo que él había sentido en aquel entonces era muy similar a lo que estaba sintiendo Soul en ese momento. La desesperación y la soledad, y el deseo inmortal de estar junto a su Meister siempre, para siempre, y por el resto de la eternidad. Él lo entendía perfectamente, sencillamente porque ella era su vida entera, era la luz en los momentos más oscuros, era la dulce melodía que llenaba su alma de paz y felicidad. Era todo, era absolutamente todo, y él no podía vivir una vida en la que ella no estuviese junto a él. No podía imaginar un futuro sin su presencia, no quería hacerlo. Quería pertenecerle para siempre.

-Eventualmente, ella también hallará su camino –continuó el pelirrojo. –Quizás se dedique a enseñar a otros estudiantes, quizás comience de nuevo con otra Arma…

El joven apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. Él no quería ser reemplazado, quería ser el único. Sin embargo, eso sería egoísta de su parte, y sabía que sólo ella podía elegir su futuro. Estaba en su derecho de seguir adelante.

-Y tú no estarás allí… -remarcó el mayor, sabiendo que esa frase aplicaba para ambos, pues la verdadera razón por la que había decidido tener esta extraña conversación con el arma de su hija era porque tenía miedo de morir en esta misión, y quería asegurarse de que su pequeña princesa estaría en buenas manos. –No cuidarás de ella. ¿Quién lo hará?

Soul estaba temblando, de rabia y miedo. Impotencia. Incertidumbre. Lo entendía todo, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser él quien estuviese a su lado para siempre, pero ¿qué podía hacer? La evidencia le decía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo junto a ella, y tampoco podía obligarla a quedarse junto a él, si no era ese su deseo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-No siempre será tu trabajo protegerla –prosiguió el hombre, tomando el silencio de Soul como respuesta. –Pero puede ser tu elección

-¿Huh? –el joven levantó la vista, confundido.

-Maka es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, eso lo sé bien, pero en algún momento crecerá, se enamorará, y deseará pasar el resto de su vida junto a alguien –cerró los ojos y suspiró. –Aún cuando piense que no hay en el mundo ningún sujeto que la merezca, si es necesario… si es absolutamente necesario que mi Maka se enamore de alguien… entonces espero que sea de ti.

-A-A-Q-Q-M –Soul intentó en vano articular alguna palabra, pero nada salía. Su cara estaba completamente roja, su garganta comprimida y su corazón probablemente ya había abandonado su pecho y andaba por ahí, corriendo a toda velocidad. Imágenes de Maka _enamorándose y pasando el resto de su vida_ junto a él pasaron por su mente rápidamente.

Era… Era… Algo en lo que prefería no pensar… No es que no lo hubiese pensado (más bien soñado) antes, pero sencillamente no estaba bien. No estaba bien porque Maka odiaba a los hombres, y preferiría comerse sus propias botas antes que ser la esposa de nadie. Él ya había aceptado eso, y por ello alejaba esas ilusiones cada vez que aparecían.

-Tú la amas, ¿verdad? –preguntó el mayor, con mirada inquisitiva. El chico no hizo más que abrir la boca, sorprendido de lo directas que eran las preguntas de su colega.

Por supuesto que la amaba. El sentimiento estaba ahí, hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca se había atrevido a reconocerlo, mucho menos a admitirlo delante de alguien más… Sin embargo, ahora que parecía tan importante que respondiera… ¿debía decir la verdad? ¿o acaso era una especie de trampa?

-No puedo afirmarlo ni negarlo –respondió en la forma más cool posible, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veo…

-Yo… Nunca le haría daño, ni permitiré que nadie más lo haga. Si elige continuar su vida con alguien más, y ese alguien la engaña o se aprovecha de ella, lo golpearé hasta que quede irreconocible –enfatizó su punto golpeando una de sus palmas con el puño contrario. –Aún si me separo de ella, seguiré protegiéndola a costa de mi vida. Siempre. Y siempre será mi prioridad.

Spirit sonrió. –Con eso me basta. Estoy poniendo la vida de mi única hija en tus manos, espero que entiendas la responsabilidad que implica.

-Lo sé. La cuidaré hasta que ella me lo permita.

-No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, creo que ella te permitirá todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Y ahora qué significa eso?

-Lo entenderás a su debido momento –respondió con una sonrisa, muy atípica. –Entonces, doy por concluida esta reunión.

Y diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Es todo? –preguntó Soul, incrédulo, mientras su estómago aún luchaba por recordar cuál era su estado natural.

-Es todo –y entonces, inesperadamente, le lanzó una mirada asesina. –Pero si no la haces feliz, regresaré de donde esté, y te arrancaré los cabellos.

Dicho esto, salió del auditorio rápidamente, dejando a Soul confundido junto a la puerta.

-¡Uno por uno! –completó.

El adolescente permaneció allí por unos segundos, intentando analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir. El padre de su compañera, conocido en el bajo mundo como "el viejo pervertido", o la Death Scythe actual, lo había aterrado, luego confundido, luego le había hecho sentir un poco de lástima, que pronto se transformó en un dolor emocional insoportable, seguido de… su bendición… para casarse con Maka, aparentemente, y por último lo había amenazado.

Bien. _Bien_. Spirit Albarn estaba loco. _Todos_ los Albarn estaban locos. Y sin embargo, luego que su confusión y miedo se disiparan, se sintió en paz. Ahora sabía que había logrado demostrar que era un buen chico, que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, y que, aunque no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar con ella, era quien más la amaba.

Ugh… Se estaba volviendo obvio. Nada cool.

Abandonó el auditorio con su acostumbrada expresión de pereza, pensando en cómo debía tratar a Spirit la próxima vez que lo viera. ¿Debía huir de él? ¿Saludarlo como un amigo? ¿Actuar como si nada había cambiado?

El viejo era un misterio. Aún así, debía admitir que le tenía aprecio, después de todo, era el –muy entusiasta- padre de su compañera, la actual Death Scythe (en cierta forma, su ejemplo), y, si la vida se lo permitía, su futuro suegro.

Las reuniones con las familias de ambos serían _hilarantes_.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, cuando Spirit pasó a despedirse de las chicas del Chupacabras, no lloró por la pérdida de su matrimonio, no se quejó por el rechazo de su hija, sólo se sintió agradecido, de que a pesar de su terrible desempeño como esposo y padre, Maka no había escogido mal, no había elegido un playboy o un cretino como él, había escogido al único sujeto que merecía su amor, y lo correspondía.<p>

Podía marcharse tranquilo, sabiendo que su angelito estaba en buenas manos…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Fiiin. No estoy muy segura de cómo ha quedado, a mí me gustó como iba al principio, pero creo que el final fue un poco aburrido. De todas formas creo que logré mi objetivo. No sé si serán ideas mías, pero me parece que Spirit y Soul se están tratando de manera más civilizada últimamente, y con todo esto de la posibilidad de que Spirit se muera, y el anillo de matrimonio y todo lo demás, no pude evitar pensar en la clase de conversación que tendrían éstos. Yo creo que él se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que Soul ha madurado… pero de nuevo, tal vez son ideas mías.

En fin, te agradeceré mucho cualquier comentario o duda que tengas sobre la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esto!


End file.
